Harry Potter and the Devil is in the Details
by alebrewer
Summary: Starting with the champion selection in GOF. When Moody says that Harry's name coming out of the goblet is probably a plot against Harry and none of the adults seem to care, Harry requests that the DMLE get involved. Harry's life changes when the Aurors show up.


This may, or may not, be a one shot

Latin created using google translate.

Disclaimer: so not mine, just having fun stomping in the puddles. Bolded text quotes from GOF.

Harry Potter and the Devil is in the details

"Dumblydore, how can your school have two champions? This is not what we agreed to," the French Headmistress accused Dumbledore.

"Yes, is this some quirk of the rules we were not made aware of that the host school gets an extra champion." The Headmaster of Durmstrang added.

"Well of course he's lying," snarled Snape.

"I'm not lying, I didn't put my name in the goblet."

"**Maybe Someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it**," **said Moody with the merest trace of a growl**

"**Moody Old man… what a thing to say," **said Ludo Bagman anxiously.

"There's got to be a way to stop this." Harry said looking at Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, the Goblet of Fire creates a binding magical contract," Mr. Crouch said. "You must compete or you could lose your magic."

"Four Champions," Ludo Bagman gloated, "There's never been a Tri-Wizard Tournament like this before."

"I'm sorry Harry but you'll have to compete," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"What about what Moody said?" Harry asked starting to panic a little.

"I will have Professor Moody look into the matter." Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Sir, I'd like to have the DMLE called please." Harry thinking about how screwed he was.

"There's no need for that my boy, Alastor can get to the bottom of this matter," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly manner.

"Sir," Harry said his voice rising, "it was your failure and his failure in security that led to me being entered. I would like to speak to the DMLE.

"Mr. Potter, don't speak that way to the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall admonished him.

"Ma'am, I was merely stating a fact," Harry said turning to his head of house. "No one disputed what Professor Moody said about this probably being a plot to kill me. Professor Moody and Headmaster Dumbledore were responsible for the security of this event. I've read about the tournament, it was cancelled after the last time it was run and all three competitors died."

"Fine you arrogant brat, let's get the DMLE. We'll see how haughty you are when it's proven you are a liar just like your father," Snape spat and left the room before professor Dumbledore could stop him.

Harry was hurt that no one else stood up for him but if Snape was actually calling the DMLE then he would deal with it. He turned to Mr. Crouch, "Sir, do we even know if the Goblet will allow me to compete or when the task starts will I be harmed for trying to compete in a Tri-Wizard tournament."

"I'm certain if the Goblet came up with your name, you will be a normal competitor." Mr. Crouch answered.

"Sir, may I have a copy of the contract to review?" Harry asked. "I'd like to know what I'm committed to."

"We can obtain one from the ministry for you," Mr. Crouch answered. "It may take a few weeks."

Harry turned to his fellow champions, "Cedric, Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum, please believe me when I say that I am very sorry to be the reason that your selection has been marred."

Cedric nodded to him, he didn't understand what Krum said but he swore the French champion muttered 'little boy' again.

"Cedric, may I read your copy of the contract since it's going to be a while before I can get one?" Harry asked his fellow Hogwarts champion.

"I haven't been given one." Cedric replied. Harry was very frustrated.

"Have either of you been given a copy of the contract?" he asked the other two champions. At the shaking of their heads, Harry blew air out from his lower lip ruffling his bangs.

"So you've entered in to a magically binding contract without knowing the terms of it?" He saw Krum and Delacour double take and Cedric paled slightly. Krum and Delacour each turned to their respective school heads and started having a heated discussion in their native languages. Cedric turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Sir, I would also like a copy of the contract as soon as possible, or should I have my father contact Mr. Crouch's office directly?"

"Mr. Diggory, I will make sure that you receive a copy of the rules and the contract." Professor Dumbledore answered Cedric. This actually made Harry more angry, why was Cedric accorded the respect of being called Mister while Harry was My Boy, this wasn't a casual conversation in the headmaster's office, this was somebody trying to kill him.

Snape came back in, robes flowing, leading two red robed aurors.

"Does someone want to explain to me why my department is being involved in a school matter?" The very stern looking female auror said looking at all of them through her monocle.

"As I was saying to Auror Dawlish, Potter has disrupted the selection of the Tri-Wizard tournament and now claims that he didn't enter his name. Certainly there is something illegal in making a mockery of a ministry sponsored event by attempting to enter a competition that he doesn't qualify for," Snape said. "When confronted he tried to weasel out of his actions by claiming he didn't enter his own name."

"Ma'am, that's not the truth," Harry exclaimed. "I did not enter my name, I tried telling Headmaster Dumbledore and the others here. Professor Moody said that somebody probably entered my name to try to kill me" – he heard the other auror mutter 'paranoid old fart' – "Since I read that the tournament hasn't been run in two hundred years because the last tournament ended when all three competitors died, and they were all fully trained and legally of age, so I don't think that's an unreasonable assumption. I have been entered into a life threatening competition without my consent, I have been told that if I don't compete I could lose my magic. I'm fourteen, I'm not prepared for this competition and did not want to compete. I would like the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's help in protecting me from this criminal negligence."

"Criminal Negligence," snorted Snape. "Arrogant, lying brat."

The woman who must be the senior of the two aurors looked at Mr. Crouch, "Barty, what cancellation parameters did you place in the contract."

"Pardon Amelia?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"When you laid out the parameters of the contract for the competition what provisions for cancellation did you put in the contract." The auror asked.

"We didn't make any adjustments to the contract. It was decided that the current contract was sufficient." Crouch responded.

"You thought that a contract written with the societal norms of four hundred years ago was acceptable to bind these young people." The auror seemed to be steaming now.

"Madame Bones, this is a momentous occasion," Ludo Bagman exclaimed. "There has never been a fourth champion."

Madame Bones just looked at Bagman, "Hence Tri-Wizard Tournament."

She turned to Harry, "First thing then, Mr. Potter I don't think we need to go to verasiteum at this point, you know how to swear an oath yes?"

"No Ma'am, I've never been shown." Harry answered. Madame Bones looked at Dumbledore in annoyance and then looked back at Harry.

"Madame Bones, I do not think this is necessary." The Headmaster protested.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I can think of no quicker way to eliminate one possibility." She turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, if you can please take out your wand hold it up, begin with the words '_ego__, quoniam iuramentum_, I ,your name, did not willingly enter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, nor did I request anyone else enter my name _sic factum est_'."

"Harry, you don't have to do this," Dumbledore implored, "oaths are not to be taken lightly."

"Sir, I didn't enter my name so I have nothing to fear," Harry drew his wand from the holster Sirius had sent him. "_E__go__, quoniam iuramentum_, I Harry Potter did not willingly enter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, nor did I request that anyone else enter my name _sic factum est_'." When he said the first phrase of the oath, a golden ball of light appeared from his wand, it floated in front of him until he uttered the last phrase when the still golden ball disappeared. Harry looked to Madame Bones whose expression softened slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, now it remains to be seen if your entry was a prank or something darker." She said.

"Ma'am, it I use that oath again will it work?" Harry asked, "I think I'm going to have to convince some other people that I didn't enter myself."

"It will, but surely you can let the professors handle your classmates." Madame Bones offered.

"Ma'am, in the past there have been rumors about me that he faculty has not quelled." Harry said holding his head up even though he could see Snape muttering in the corner.

"Mr. Potter, I will make sure to inform the Daily Prophet of your oath and ask them to handle these events evenly, but I would like to discuss this with you later," the auror re-assured him. Turning to the other adults present. "Okay so now that we have determined that Mr. Potter did not in fact enter the Tournament, first of all Professor Snape, thank you for informing my office, I believe you owe Mr. Potter an apology for your false accusations."

Harry could see the vein in Snape's forehead throb.

"Potter, it is unfortunate that my prior experience with you led me to the wrong conclusion, I apologize." He said the words pulled like teeth from the potions master.

Harry looked at him. This was the apology he offered at the direction of a high ranking government official. Harry had to bite back an angry retort. He took a breath, "Mr. Snape, I accept your apology as it was intended. Your bias in dealing with me is well known."

"Mr. Potter!" Snapped Professor McGonagall, "That will be ten points" – Harry didn't have to respond, Madame Bones jumped in.

"Given the wording of Professor Snape's apology and the fact that he has twice in my presence made inflammatory remarks about Mr. Potter's character, I think Mr. Potter's response was more than acceptable." Madame Bones stated. "Okay now that is handled, Headmaster Dumbledore, I know what security was on the Goblet when it was on display in the Ministry before coming here, can you tell me the security that was placed around the Goblet once you took control of it?"

"Madame Bones," the headmaster responded, "Part of why I asked Professor Moody to come on staff this year was to help provide security for the tournament."

"Albus set an age line around the Goblet, which was the only ward on it." The grizzled old Auror stated.

Bones looked sharply at him, "Moody, the only ward you had, on the Goblet, was an age line. That's not like you."

The ex-auror looked at Bones with his good eye, "'Tween the Hogwarts students and the foreigners, we've got about five hundred teenagers running around the castle. Should I have placed a Pict evisceration ward around the cup?"

"No but I would have expected something a bit more 'vigilant' from you," she said.

"I did discuss more wards with the Headmaster but all were vetoed by him as being too dangerous to have in the castle." Moody replied.

Madame Bones turned to the other auror, "Dawlish, please go request that two of the ready aurors come to the castle, I think we need to have the Goblet under watch until I can bring in someone from the Department of Mysteries tomorrow."

During this time, the other contestants and school representatives had been standing uneasily watching.

Madame Bones looked at everyone, "I don't think we are going to settle this tonight but unless we can find some way to cancel the contract, it would appear Mr. Potter will have to compete. Headmistress Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff, champions, I apologize that this has happened here in Britain, My ministry will be sending official apologies to your governments. Please do not hold this against Mr. Potter, it would appear he is the unwitting victim be it somebody's bad taste of a prank or something worse."

"I think we should convene tomorrow morning when we can discuss the rules and contract as well as figure out how the Goblet was fooled, good night." She left the chamber leaving everyone else still catching up.

After a moment, Ludo seemed to realize he needed to say something, "**The first task will take place on November the 24****th****, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept any help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks of the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task only when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end of year tests **and grades**."**

**Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.**

"**I think that's all, is it, Albus?"**

"**I think so," said Dumbledore.**

"That's confidence inspiring," Observed Cedric, "Please do get copies of the rules and the contract to us as soon as possible."

Professor McGonagall glared at Cedric but didn't say anything.

"Well I think this has been an eventful evening and we should all be off to our rest." Dumbledore said.

The visiting headmaster's led their charges away while the ministry representatives talked Headmaster Dumbledore.

Harry and Cedric left the chamber and headed towards their respective dormitories.

"So, you're in the game," Cedric said ruffling Harry's hair as they walked, "Tough break being picked. You think you've got a chance?"

"As long as there aren't any dementors, I'll do okay," Harry quipped back. He sobered, "Cedric, I'm sorry I really don't want to be in this."

"I know Harry," Cedric said offering his hand. "I'll tell my house that you swore an oath saying you didn't enter and that it was Moody and the Headmaster's fault."

Harry took his hand. "Thanks, and good luck."

With that they parted, Harry heading up to the Gryffindor tower where a party was in full swing.

"Potter!" "Our Champion!" "Gryffindors Forward!"

Harry held up his hands for silence, "Guys, Thank you, If I have to compete, I will and I'll need your support." He saw Hermione give him a tired smile.

Mutters of confusion took over the common room.

Harry continued, "I didn't place my name in the Goblet and the DMLE is investigating, part of what they are looking at is if the tournament will let me compete."

"Coward," Harry heard Cormac MacClagen say, there were others who were mumbling it but he hear Cormac clearly.

He slid his wand into his hand. He raised it, the room got silent, "_E__go__, quoniam iuramentum_, I Harry Potter did not willingly enter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, nor did I request that anyone else enter my name _sic factum est_'." When the gold ball dispelled there was muttering but this time it was about the fact that he really didn't enter his name. He spoke again. "I did not enter myself in this tournament, I have been nearly killed more than once every year I've been at Hogwarts and I'm still here. The last tournament in 1792 ended when all three contestants died. How do you have the gall to stand there and call me coward?" He finished looking directly at Cormac.

"You have the chance to compete for fame and fortune," MacClaggen said, "and you're too afraid to."

Harry looked at MacClaggen, "Fame? Name me two people who've won the tournament." Cormac didn't say anything. "Fortune, if I become an auror I'll make a bit more than the prize money my first year. Besides, you have to be alive to spend the money. If I have to compete I will but I did not choose to."

He stood there facing his house. The twins started to chant his name soon joined by their sister, then rest of the quidditch team and Neville and Hermione. It swelled until the whole house was chanting it in unison.

He held up his hands, "If I must compete I will do my best for all of you. For Gryffindor." The chant of Gryffindor took over immediately until it was deafening.

Harry looked at MacClaggen and offered his hand, the fifth year took it.

The party continued where it had left off when Harry entered the common room, People weren't congratulating him but they were wishing him luck. After a while he noticed Ron was nowhere to be seen.

He found Neville, "Nev, where's Ron?"

"When we got back from dinner, he went sulking up the stairs," Neville answered. "Harry, seriously I know I'm not great with spells, but if there's anything I can do to help I will."

"Thanks man, I'm going to go deal with Ron." Harry said and headed up the stairs. He entered the fourth year dorm room.

"So now that you're done with your adoring fans, you've come to tell your best mate how you entered the tournament?" His best mate accused.

"I didn't enter the tournament," Harry told his friend.

"So they were cheering your name because you didn't enter?" His friend snorted.

"No, I told them I didn't enter but if I was forced to compete I would do my best for Gryffindor." Harry said growing annoyed with his friend.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't enter the competition and just won't tell me how you got your name in?" Ron asked. "After the way you've pulled away the last two months."

"I expect you to believe me as your friend. I swore a magical oath that I didn't enter in front of the common room, does our friendship mean so little that you need me to swear a magical oath?" Harry asked.

Ron just looked at him.

"Whatever, Ron, think about our friendship then talk to me when you are ready." Harry grabbed his book bag and tucked the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak into it, and then with one last look at Ron, Harry turned away. He ducked into the bathroom and cast a privacy charm. He pulled a small mirror out of his pocket. He blew a breath on it and whispered "Padfoot."

"Harry, how are you doing?" His godfather said, his face appearing in the mirror.

"Not well Sirius, It had to be a normal Halloween for me." Harry said.

"What happened?" the marauder asked.

"Somebody put my name in the Goblet, Not only am I a champion, I'm the fourth champion." Harry answered. He explained, "When Moody said it was probably to get me killed, I started asking for the DMLE, Snape figured he could get me in trouble, so actually went and got them. Madame Bones had me swear an oath that I didn't enter. They're going to investigate and see if there's any way to get me out but it sounds like I could lose my magic if don't compete."

"I'm sorry Prongslet," Sirius said. "I wish I could be there with you. Is there anything you need from me?"

"I don't know, I'll know more after tomorrow probably," Harry said. "I guess this just means what we started wasn't really in time. But at least I'm already doing something."

"Okay kid, stand tall, we'll do whatever we can to help you. I'll let Remus know, he at least can publicly write you." Sirius said.

"I'll mirror you tomorrow when I have more information." Harry said

"Goodnight," Sirius said cutting the connection. Harry dropped his privacy spell and went back to the common room.

Fred met him at the bottom of the stairs, handing him a butterbeer. "Sorry Ron's a bit of a" –

"Spoiled Prat?" Harry asked finishing for him.

"Yeah pretty much," Fred said clinking glasses with Harry. Harry palmed his wand and discretely cast a detection charm on the butterbeer.

Taking a long drink of the butterbeer Harry thanked Fed.

"You wound me, I wouldn't prank you," Fred assured him, "but given the day you've had understood."

Harry just shrugged and took another swallow of butterbeer. He made his way over to where Hermione was talking with the chaser line from the Quidditch team. When he approached Hermione engulfed him in a hug. He wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry I've worried you."

"Oh Harry, why does it always have to be you?" his best friend asked. She said low next to his ear, "At first I was mad that you had done it then I saw your face and thought no way would you have entered. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's okay," Harry said quietly next to her ear. Then louder so the other girls could hear as well, "When I found out it was likely that the contract actually is binding I started asking for the DMLE, Snape actually got them, hoping he could get me in trouble, but Madame Bones seems to actually be able to see facts in front of her face."

Katie came over and sat on the other side of Harry from Hermione, Her arm went around his shoulders as well. "So do you think you're going to have to compete?" she asked.

"Probably, the ministry in their infinite wisdom used a version of the contract from four hundred years ago, when chattel slavery and serfdom were not uncommon so I wouldn't be surprised if my lack of actual consent really mattered." Harry explained. Several people came over to wish Harry luck only a couple of students actually congratulated him. The Three Chasers and Hermione hanging with him and in constant contact with him in the case of Hermione and Katie deterred the fan girls that Harry was often annoyed with. He could see Ginny and Romilda giggling on the other side of the room but thankfully they stayed away.

"You know, I think next year I'm just going to leave the castle on Halloween," Harry said taking a swallow of butter beer. "Every year it's always something on Halloween."

Hermione leaned against him, "Yeah."

Katie snuggled into his other side while Alicia and Angelina just snickered at his confused look.

It being Saturday night, the prefects didn't really push anyone above second year to go to bed but by one a.m. the common room had thinned out to a point where the few people left were mostly couples that were only into each other. Alicia and Angelina had wandered off a half hour before to spend time with the twins, Harry was sitting talking quietly with the two girls when his stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry," Harry blushingly apologized.

"Harry did you get much dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, you know how I get on Halloween and then the tournament, I'll be okay." He replied avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, I know you've been trying to get in shape, part of that is eating right, you can't be skipping meals," she admonished him.

"Fine," Harry said shifting so both girls let him up, "I'm going to sneak down to the kitchen to get some food, either of you want to come with me?" he asked as he stood.

"Harry, it's one o'clock in the morning, you know," Katie said.

"Harry, you shouldn't be making extra work for the elves," Hermione admonished, "don't get caught."

"Won't happen," Harry responded, "Hermione, you're the one that said I need to eat – if they're still working, I'm just going to ask for leftovers. So, do you want to come?"

"Sure Harry," Katie said.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm blaming you." Hermione said.

They looked around. The only other students left in the common room were thoroughly engrossed in their own activities so the three students were not noticed as they left.

Once in the hall, the Gryffindor portrait spoke up, "Going for another late night stroll Mr. Potter? This time with company, should I be concerned about your two companions?"

"Good evening Lady Mildred, no need to be concerned, I skipped dinner and these two wonderful ladies just wish to insure that I eat a proper meal." He said to the portrait.

"So like your father. This hall is clear, but do be careful Mr. Potter I will see you or not when you return." The portrait said and then went back to her needlepoint.

Harry guided the two other Gryffindors to an alcove near the Gryffindor entrance. "Katie, Hermione is already privy to a lot of my secrets but I need to trust you with something and it really can't become common knowledge."

Katie held gripped Harry's wrist, "Take my wrist like I'm holding yours." Harry did as she instructed. "In faith I will hold your secrets." When he looked at her questioningly, she answered, "It's not a heavily binding oath, but I now have to consciously wish to share your secrets to do so."

Harry nodded. He drew out the folded parchment from his bag, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good, he said as he tapped the parchment with his wand." Katie gasped as a map of the castle appeared on the parchment. Harry then cast a silencing spell on all of their shoes. "Katie, we're going to have to walk close together for this to work, I hope that's okay." He stepped close to Hermione and with a practiced flip he draped his cloak over the two of them.

"You've got an invisibility cloak?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was my dads," Harry answered, "makes it quite a bit easier to move around the castle when we're not supposed to be outside the dorm. Care to join us under here."

With a smile, Katie stepped close allowing Harry to cover all three of them.

"This is a lot tighter fit than second year," Hermione giggled.

Harry quickly consulted the map seeing that Filch and the prefects on patrol weren't anywhere near their route, Harry lead them to a secret passage that took them down to the kitchen level. Before exiting the passage Harry again consulted the map. They quickly made their way to the kitchen entrance removing the cloak. There were perhaps a dozen elves working at various tasks. The smell of baking bread and slowly simmering dishes made their mouths water. One of the elves looked up from a baking station and came over to them. "Another late night young sir?"

"Yes, Mick, how are you this evening?" Harry replied.

"We are doing well, much to do with the other schools here," Mick said. "You would be looking for something to eat?"

"Yes, there was too much going on at dinner, I didn't eat." Harry answered.

"Little ones do get excited and forget to eat," Mick said indulgently. "Do you want to eat here or take food with you?" Katie and Hermione both giggled at Harry being referred to as a little one.

"Take it with me if it isn't too much trouble." Harry answered, not responding to the implication that he was still a child.

"It is never too much trouble, Young Sir is always polite," Mick said. As he spoke he snapped his fingers and a basket appeared in his hands. "Here you go Sir."

Mick turned to Hermione, "Young Miss every ten years or so someone born of the unmagicals decides we elves need to be free in a way they understand. It doesn't work and can't work the way you would think. Do not attempt to make things you don't know reflect your idea of order." Hermione was taken aback. Having one of the elves tell her that what she was doing was wrong and wouldn't work pulled her up short.

Harry took the basket with his left hand and lifted the cover, it had apples and grapes and small pies. There were a couple of jars of juice and a small bag of tea. He replaced the cover and then used his wand to cast a scent hiding charm on it. "Thank you Mick, have a good night." Harry turned and headed up the stairs from the kitchen pausing on the stairs to check the map. The two girls stepped close to him so that he could pull the cloak around them. Carrying the basket made it a little more awkward under the cloak but the quickly returned to the seventh floor. Rather than heading to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, Harry pulled aside a tapestry thirty yards down the hall. They heard him mutter the word "Perpetuas" a doorway appeared that Harry tapped his wand against to open. He ushered the girls into the room Harry quickly cast bluebell flame into a couple of lanterns in the classroom that was revealed after removing his cloak. He led both girls across the room to a door that based on normal classroom layout should be the teacher's office and possibly quarters.

Inside the door to the teacher's office, Harry touched his wand to a rune on the wall causing several sconces to light, a tap of his wand on the hearth caused blue flames to appear quickly heating the room to a comfortable temperature. Harry set the basket on a table and started unpacking it. He took a kettle from a shelf and filled it with water and placed it on the hearth to heat for tea.

"You do know that Mick packed this with enough for three." Harry said unfolding a couple of napkins to set food on. The two girls joined him at the table, Katie taking a couple of pastries, Hermione grabbed a piece of fruit. Harry poured some juice and they ate, Harry eating quite heartily. When the kettle heated he added tea to steep.

The aroma of the tea wafted into the room, Hermione smiled it was Professor Lupin's preferred blend. She got up and poured herself a cup.

"So Harry, what is this place?" Katie asked.

"This is a classroom that my dad found when he was Head Boy. Professor Lupin shared the secret with me. They were pretty sure it was an enchanter's class, whether it was a master who took on apprentices or an elective offered at one time, they were not sure." Harry explained.

"What do you use it for?" Katie asked, "We've all stuck our heads in unused classrooms before this doesn't look abandoned."

Harry poured both of them a cuppa and gestured towards the fireplace, Harry took the chair leaving Hermione and Katie to sit on the small sofa.

"Well, My dad and Professor Lupin" – It had actually been Sirius but Harry wasn't sharing that secret, He and Harry's father had practiced for their auror academy exam here and hadn't told Peter or Remus neither of whom was joining them in the auror academy – "cleaned it up in seventy-six, but I've done a lot of work in the last two months. As to what I'm doing here, you know about the Death Eater's at the World Cup and I told you about someone stealing my wand right?" At Katie's nod, he continued, "Seeing them attacking people and having my wand stolen, it really struck home how I seem to always be in the middle of the storm. I can't just hope things will be alright. Since the professor's here at school don't seem to care all that much and Professor Lupin gave me extra help last year, I wrote him. He's helped me with recommendations of what to study and helped with a couple other things like buying things for me I didn't know I needed." Harry held up his right arm to show that he was wearing holster. "I didn't know it was a good idea to have holster, if I'd been wearing this at the World Cup, it would have been a lot harder for whoever took my wand." Harry didn't feel that he needed to explain that Remus and Sirius had sent him several books, and clothes that fit. "It turns out I didn't start soon enough or do enough, although I don't' know how I could have prevented whoever put my name in the Goblet getting me into the tournament."

"Harry, I'm sorry that that's necessary." Katie said.

They talked about what subjects Harry had been working on here which mostly amounted to practicing technique for potions and learning basics of runes and more offensive and defensive magic.

"I really regret divination and will probably take the runes O.W.L. outside Hogwarts." Harry got up to get himself some more tea, he refilled Katie's cup and seeing that Hermione was dozing sitting in the corner of the sofa closest to the fireplace he smiled at her, she really did look cute feet tucked up under herself and face relaxed. He filled her cup part way and then cast a warming charm on it so it would still be hot when she woke up. He placed the kettle back on its warmer and grabbed a couple of biscuits. He sat back down and looked back to Katie.

"You really do care about her." Katie observed.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Harry said glancing at Hermione. "Truthfully I probably haven't shown her enough how important she is to me."

"She knows," Katie said.

"Maybe, I still should show her more," Harry said. "Just like I need to let you and the rest of the team know how much your support means to me."

"Harry, I'm not as close a friend as Hermione, but we spend enough time together that I definitely think of you as more than just a casual friend, " Katie said, leaning forward to take his hand. "If there's anything you need, please think of me." She said looking earnestly into his eyes.

"Thank you Katie," Harry said. "I'm going to need friends to get through this year, I don't think it takes someone with the gift to know that."

"Anything for a friend," Katie said, stretching, "I for one am ready to head to bed."

"Okay," Harry said, setting his tea cup back on the table.

"Wake up Hermione," Katie said, gently shaking Hermione awake.

"Huh?" the curly haired girl said waking up.

"Time to go to bed, sleepy head," Katie said smiling at the younger Gryffindor.

Hermione stretched and Harry's breath caught at what that did to her jumper. Hermione took a sip of tea and gave Harry a look of thanks for keeping it hot.

Once they had sorted themselves, Harry said, "One more secret to share." He walked to one of the bookcases and reached under a shelf, without a sound it slid aside showing a narrow passage. Casting a floating light globe he ushered the girls into the passage. "Dad found this when he was Head boy. A short distance along the passage, Harry touched his wand to a stone high on the wall. A doorway opened that lead into an empty sitting room.

"This is the Gryffindor Head Boy suite," Katie exclaimed, "I was in here when it was Percy's last year."

"Yeah, the Head Boy is a Raven this year which is part of why Remus told me how to access that classroom, the back door lets out into here." Harry led them into the entry way of the suite where he extinguished the light he'd made. He placed the tip of his wand against the door. "_Kamera Oscura" _he said and a beam of light emitted from the back of his wand projecting an image of the common room against the wall. There didn't appear to be anyone in the common room so Harry pulled his wand away from the door. "Of Four, Two are left." The door unlocked and he let them into the common room.

"Hermione, Katie, Thank you both so much." Harry said.

He was crushed by first Katie and the Hermione both giving him very tight hugs that didn't seem to want to end.

"Goodnight Harry," they said in unison. He watched the both go up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

A.N. For those of you on my side of the Pond, this is where I hear The Balladeer chime in, "Folks, I don't know about where you're from, but in Hazard, we call that a dog that stayed on the porch 'cause he didn't realize there was huntin' going on."

Yeah Harry's a bit clueless.


End file.
